Truth or Dare
by GiddyGirl228
Summary: Truth or Dare, title is simple.    R&R before everybody kills each other.
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun!

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Giddy: Salutations, no, too formal... Greetings, Earthlings, no wrong line...Hey, Giddy Here! Okay, that's good. Welcome to Truth or Dare!

*Cricket*

Giddy: Why is there never applause?

Sly: Why am I here?

Giddy: To tor- *cough* do Truth or Dare with the Sly Cooper Collection Cast.

Penelope: You were about to say 'torture', weren't you?

Giddy: Uh, no...I er, choked on some hot air...yeah, I choked on some hot air.

Bentley: Sure you did.

Giddy: Shut up or the RC Chopper gets it.

Bentley:...

Giddy: That's what I thought.

Carmelita: Can I go home?

Giddy: Well, considering the fact that were in a log cabin in the middle of the woods a hundred miles away from any humanity, or Furanity, in your guys' case, the only way out is either to walk through the woods, which has wolves, bears, coyotes, and man-eating plants, or through the magical portal at the end of the Teacher's Lounge, which you would never want to go through, no. Not just for safety reasons, but also because I don't like you.

Murray: That had way too many words for me to pay attention to.

Clockwerk: I can just fly out of here.

Giddy: Well, actually there's a high magnetic frequency running in the air, so unless you want to have your little magnetic body torn apart into a thousand little pieces of air litter, I wouldn't advise doing so.

Bentley: Nice wording.

Giddy: Thank you, I try to do my best to use big words just to confuse and annoy people.

Neyla: Before you say something, you little mammal-thing, what exactly are the rules.

Giddy: Glad you asked.

**1.) No rules.**

**2.) No more new rules.**

Giddy: I'm done.

Sly: Oh, crap.

Giddy: Since I'm gonna have to hand the computer over to my annoying piece of crap little sister in two minutes, time's up.

_**DARE OR DIE!**_

_**Not really.**_

_**But you get the idea.**_

_**I will find you with my radioactive kumquat and aglet. **_

_**Don't ask.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Got Some Reviews

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: Hey, Giddy here!

Contessa: Wait, people reviewed?

Giddy: Yes.

Carmelita: Oh. My. God.

Sly: We're all gonna die.

Carmelita: Shut up you big baby.

Sly: I can be your baby-

Neyla: QUIT FLIRTING! You're making me want to puke.

Carmelita: You're just jealous because everybody pairs you up with Dimitri.

Neyla: Why the hell do people do that? We have absolutely nothing in common except that we're purple, dammit.

Dimitri: You crackerbox, Kit-Kat! Dimitri smooth, yeah? Dimitri got the funky A-Town down-

Neyla: STOP TALKING TO ME! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING SAYING!

Giddy: Dimitri, quit flirting with her. Nobody likes you.

Dimitri: -

Giddy: Okay, time to do the dares!

* * *

**fanfictioncreator01**  
**2011-03-25 . chapter 1**

******Wow, I have my money on Clockwerk killing everyone. INCLUDING YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Giddy: Oh, thanks, fanfictioncreator01, you're nice!

Clockwerk: Ah, I might let the Contessa live. As she seems to creep all of you out.

Contessa: What makes you think that?

*That's funny because everybody's standing five feet back, cowering in fear*

Giddy: I'm a Clockwerk Supporter.

Sly: WHAT?

Giddy: I also like Neyla.

Carmelita: WHAT?

Jean Bison: Do you like me?

Giddy: Hell no!

Jean Bison: Stupid tree hugger.

Giddy: I heard that!

Jean Bison: You were supposed to!

Giddy: Shut up, you old fart!

Sly: Giddy, just because you don't like somebody isn't a reason to call them names-

Giddy: You wanna go, Daddy's Boy?

Clockwerk: Okay, I'm definitely gonna leave her alive.

* * *

**gw1000  
****2011-03-25 . chapter 1**

**here is my dare have sly willingly let carmelita arrest him**

* * *

Giddy: Okay, we're getting off topic. Sly, get arrested by Carmelita.

Sly: Sure thing. How 'bout slapping some handcuffs on me, Inspector?

Carmelita: YES! *Shocks him about twenty times then puts him in handcuffs*

Carmelita: To the Interpol Office-

Neyla: No way out.

Giddy: Except for the Teacher's Lounge.

Carmelita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Starts foaming at the mouth.

Giddy: And you guys are sure that she had all her shots?

Sly: That's all? Let's just go home now-

Giddy: WHAT PART OFF YOU'RE STAYING HERE FOREVER IS TO COMPLICATED FOR YOU PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND?

Murray: I can't understand anything.

Giddy: Neither can I.

Carmelita: Then when are we going to eat?

Giddy: Fine. I will provide meals for all off you.

Everybody except Giddy: YAY!

Giddy: Blech.

**Another chapter done.**

**Review or my kumquat will find you.**

**Just kidding.**

**No, I'm not.**

**Yes I am.**

**No, seriously. I do have a radioactive kumquat.**

**So technically a was kidding about kidding about kidding.**

**Don't think to hard about that. I've tried.**

**It hurts your brain.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Rocky

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: More person reviewed!

Bentley: That is horrible grammar for someone of your intellectual status!

Giddy: What are you? My mother? What I meant was that one person gave a new review.

Carmelita: Thank God. Only one dare.

Giddy: With three dares.

Carmelita: I hate you.

Giddy: Well just deal with it, because this is the only Truth or Dare going right now. I have somebody for you guys to meet!

Penelope: Is it Jesus?

Giddy: Wait? No! Why would I know Jesus? Yeah, people just walk around with Jesus on speed dial!

Penelope: Sorry.

Giddy: If you weren't one of my favorite characters, I'd kill you and your stupid RC car that I can never drive with out it falling in the water!

Sly: And we're getting off topic.

Giddy: Meet... ROCKY, MY PET ROCK! *Pulls out rock with face drawn on it*

Carmelita: Seriously? A. Pet. Rock.

Sly: Were you dropped on your head as a baby?

Giddy: Yes. Dares are now available to Rocky, as they are me.

Clockwerk: Great. The only person who like me is a complete nut case.

* * *

**Magic Jac **  
**2011-03-27 . chapter 2**

**This is funny! I wanna send some dares!**

**Bently: Go 'Crouching Turtle-Hidden Bomb' on Jean-Bison's ass! (Just cuz I loved that level SO much!)**

* * *

Bentley: Yay! *Picks up large stone*

Jean Bison: Oh-

Bentley: Still think turtles are stew-pid?

**Not allowed to show or write this...**

Bentley: *Throws bomb over shoulder* Don't mess with the brains. *Puts on shades*

Giddy: Awkward. Very very awkward.

Rocky:

Giddy: I here that, brother.

* * *

**Sly + Carmelita: Reverse Role-Play! Sly, you be the cop and Carmelita, you be the robber!**

* * *

Carmelita: How do I do that?

Sly: For starters: Freeze, Fox! *Holds up Shock Pistol*

Carmelita: I fuckin' hate you! *Runs away with Sly chasing after her*

Neyla: Boo!

Rocky:

Neyla: Did you're rock just say something?

* * *

**Clockwork: DO A BARREL ROLE!**

* * *

Clockwerk: Is that supposed to be challenging?

Giddy: I could ride on your back to make it more challenging.

Clockwerk: No thank you.

Giddy: Aww.

Rocky:

Giddy: Rocky volunteers himself.

Clockwerk: NO. *Does barrel role* How is that hard?

Giddy: Can I still ride on your back?

Clockwerk: HELL NO!

Carmelita: *Runs past everybody with sack off stolen money*

Sly: Get back here! *Shoots Shock Pistol and Chases after her*

Giddy: Stupid Americans.

Bentley: You're more American then they are!

Giddy: That's what she said.

**Rocky says to review.**

**Or else, his older brother Rocco will find you.**

**Along with his little sister Pebbles.**

**And his Girlfriend, Roxanne.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Got Bored

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: Hey! People reviewed! *Eating Popcorn*

Carmelita: Do we get any popcorn?

Giddy: No.

Sly: Neyla and Clockwerk get popcorn!

Giddy: Because I like them, you dip.

* * *

**new thief292**  
**2011-03-28 . chapter 3**

**neyla i dare you to have carmelita shave youre fur sly: heres a voodoo doll of carmelita have fun**

* * *

Neyla: NO!

Carmelita: Aww, Kitty, you afraid of losing your fur?

Giddy: Just shave it off, Cop Lady, before I shave yours off.

Carmelita: With pleasure. *Happily shaves Neyla's fur off*

Neyla: I look stupid.

Carmelita: Cuz you are.

Giddy: *Snaps fingers and all off Neyla's fur is magically back*

Carmelita: Whu-how?

Giddy: Magic!

Carmelita: Put it back!

Giddy: Why?

Carmelita: The dare said so.

Giddy: Never said how long it had to stay off.

Carmelita: PUTA!

Giddy: Perra.

* * *

**sly: heres a voodoo doll of carmelita have fun**

* * *

Neyla: But you he's gonna rape it.

Sly: I wouldn't!

Neyla: Sure you wouldn't.

Carmelita: Voodoo dolls are just a bunch off myths, Giddy.

Giddy: *Stabs Carmelita Doll in eye*

Carmelita: My eye!

Giddy: Works great. *Throws it to Sly*

Sly: This will come in handy. *Smirks evilly*

Carmelita: Oh, crap.

* * *

**Mr. Bobio**  
**2011-03-28 . chapter 3**

**1: Carmelita, apologize to Sly for everything you have ever done.**

* * *

Carmelita: I haven't done anything to him!

Sly: What about the inncident back in Bombay-

Carmelita: I am very deeply sorry about that.

Rocky:

Carmelita: Okay, Giddy, your rock is starting to scare me.

* * *

**2: Sly cuddle with Neyla**

* * *

Sly: HELL NO!

Giddy: Hell yes!

Sly: I ain't hugging that thing!

Neyla: You know you want me.

Sly: Eww!

Giddy: Go cuddle with her know or I'll write a Romance FanFict between you two.

Sly: But-

Giddy: Now!

Sly: But-

Giddy: That's it. I'm going to write a Romance FanFict between you two.

Sly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**3: Clockwerk gets to have Sly in a cage and can do anything he wants.**

* * *

Clockwerk: Decent dare. *Shoves Sly in Cage and then hangs him over a pit a sulfuric acid.

Sly: I hate you.

Giddy: Sorry, Guys out of time. We'll continue with the dares next chapter!

**Sorry for the dares I didn't get to.**

**Rocky is too.**


	5. Chapter 5: Run or Die

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: Okay, I'm back! Let's continue, shall we?

Everybody except Giddy: No!

* * *

**4:Murray jump off a cliff**

* * *

Murray: 'The Murray' excepts the challenge!

Giddy: Is it neccasary to talk like that?

Murray: Yup.

Giddy: Okay, there's the cliff. Go jump off it!

Murray: THUNDER FLOP! *Jumps off it*

Neyla: Quick, finish before he comes back!

* * *

**5: The Guru and Sly have to fight!**

* * *

Guru: *Gibberish*

Giddy: I'm sorry. Dare's a Dare.

Sly: Okay, Guru, I'll go easy on you- *Guru jumps on Sly's Back and makes him run into a wall*

Guru: *Chuckles*

Sly: *Uncounciess*

Carmelita: Beat up by a koala bear. Nice, Cooper.

* * *

**6: Sly gets to be the Contessa's prisoner.**

* * *

Contessa: Finally, a dare worth my time. *Picks up the sleeping Sly and throws him in a cage* You'll make a good pet dog.

Carmelita: You can't make him into a pet dog, you bitch!

Contessa: Listen, Inspector Fox, unless you want to get hypnotized again, I suggest you shut up-

Carmelita: You can't hypnotize me! You don't have the Clockwerk's eyes!

Clockwerk: And she isn't going to get them, either.

Neyla: Listen, you're both stupid for letting yourselves get back-stabbed by me, so-

Contessa and Carmelita: STAY OUT OF THIS, KITTY!

* * *

**7: John Bison gets to use Sly as manual labor.**

* * *

Contessa: Too bad, John Bison, because he's going to be my pet dog.

Sly: Not to mention that I'm unconconciess.

John Bison: Let me use him!

Contessa: He's my prisoner!

Giddy: Awww, you two will make a cute couple!

Sly: Wait, John Bison, aren't you frozen in an iceberg right now?

John Bison: Yes, why?

Sly: Nothing, just asking.

Giddy: John Bison, Sly has one more dare ti do, and you can make him work until the next chapters posted. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF ANOTHER TREE GETS CUT DOWN, I WILL TAKE ROCKY AND SHOVE HIM UP YOU'RE-

Carmelita: Okay, is Rocky a pet, or a weapon? *Rocky comes flying out of nowhere and hits her in the head* Owwwwwwwwwwwww!

Giddy: Both really, right Rocky?

Rocky:

Giddy: *Laughing so hard she's crying*

* * *

**kitties can kill everyone**

* * *

Neyla: Hell yeah they can!

* * *

**2011-03-28 . chapter 2**

**Oh I have one! Make Sly, Murray, Bently. And Clockwerk hold hands and play ring around the Rosy!**

* * *

Sly Bentley Murray and Clockwerk: Hell no!

Giddy: Hell yes!

Sly: I'm not playing Ring Around the Rosy with Clockwerk!

Giddy: You'd play Ring Around the Rosy with Carmelita!

Sly: That is diffirent, because she didn't kill my dad!

Neyla: Has anybody ever noticed how Sly never mentions his mom?

Penelope: Yeah, that's wierd...

Bentley: Can we just get it over with?

Clockwerk: I will kill you Giddy.

Giddy: And I'll hug you if you don't do it.

Clockwerk: If any body laughs, they'll be scraping you off the floor with a spatula.

Sly: Who's they?

Clockwerk: Your mom.

Sly: *Grrrrrrrrrr*

Giddy: Everybody hold hands and sing!

Neyla: We won't laugh. *Giddy and her secretly pull out camras and smile evilly at each other*

Sly, Murray, Bentley, and Clockwerk: *Hold hands with digusted facial expressions* Ring...around...the...rosey...pockets...full...of posies...ashes...ashes...all...fall...down. *Fall down.

Sly: EWWWWWW! *Sterlizes hand*

Clockwerk: Great. Now I'll have to burn my feathers.

Neyla: You wanna know what else, Poodle?

Sly: What?

Giddy: We got the whole thing on video tape!

Sly and Clockwerk: NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Giddy: YEEEESSSS!

John Bison: End of chapter, Cooper! Let's get to workin'

Sly: *Whispers to Clockwerk* Get the tapes!

Clockwerk: I will. *Chases Neyla and Giddy around for 12 hours*

**Another chapter done**

**Yay!**

**Rocky want to give a shout out to his cousin in Mexico, Vonqueque. **


	6. Chapter 6: Centipedes With Sticks

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: More reviews!

Carmelita: Aww, common! That's your sixth chapter six days!

Giddy: I know!

Penelope: The only reason you're keeping up with this is because you have nothing to do with your time.

Bentley: Why don't you practice your Spanish instead of making us misrable?

Giddy: I can't Spanish to save my life, Candy Britches. Mind your on business, Turtle!

Murray: 'The Murray' has to use the bathroom!

Giddy: Can't you hold it in?

Murray: When nature calls, 'The Murray' must reply!

Giddy: Are you sure?

Murray: YES!

Giddy: Okay. *Hands Murray big stick* Okay, the outhouse is out back.

Murray: What's this for?

Giddy: For the centipedes.

Murray: o.o You mean I'm supposed to hit them with this to kill them?

Giddy: *Laughs* No, it will only knock them out long enough for you to whiz, you silly goose!

Murray: I gotta crap.

Giddy: *Takes back stick and hands gaint 2 by 4*

Murray: I think some just slipped. *Walks away slowly*

Clockwerk and Sly: *Still chasing Neyla*

**supremelordofawesomeness**  
**2011-03-29 . chapter 5**

**bently and penelope have to make out for five minutes and no one can turn their heds away or close their eyes or BARF. their reactions will amuse me.**

* * *

Clockwerk, Sly, and Neyla: *Stop running* WHAT?

Giddy: Eww! I'm not going to let Rocky see that kind of stuff!

Bentley: *Starts making out with Penelope*

Giddy: My eyes! They burn!

Neyla: Ewwwwww! Nerd love!

Carmalita: I'm blind!

Sly: I'm gonna barf!

Rocky:

Clockwerk: I'm gonna have to burn my eyes!

Contessa: And you said I was gross!

Mz. Ruby: 0.0

Panda King: Jing King look away.

Jing King: My eyes, I feel like they are melting.

Raleghi: Is five minutes up yet?

Muggshot: Can I die now?

Dimitri: *Curled up into little ball, crying*

Rajan: Mommy, make it stop!

Jean Bison: Now I want to get hit by a train!

Octavio: *Gagging*

Guru: *Turned himself into a pile of sticks*

General Tsao: *Praying* Let me be at KFC. Let me be at KFC!

Lefwee: My Pirate Flower! NOOOOOOOO!

Dr. M: I'm glad I'm buried in the ruble of the Cooper Vault.

Arpeggio: I'm Glad I'm dead.

Bentley: *Stops making out with Penelope* Best Five minutes of my life!

Giddy: *Rocking back in forth in a corner*

Neyla: Great! You just emotionally scarred Giddy. Like her therapist doesn't have enough to think about.

* * *

**sly54545**  
**2011-03-29 . chapter 5**

**Ok my darefor csrmelitia is: you have to give your shock pistol to clockwerk. Clockwork: I'm a supporter of you so you get to go hunt sly and Carmelita with her shock pistol. Have fun!**

* * *

Giddy: Thank God for Clockwerk supporters!

Carmelita and Sly: HELL NO!

Clockwerk: Heckz yes!

Giddy:*Snatches Carmelita's Shock Pistol and throws to Clockwerk*

Clockwerk: Thank, you little girl. *Starts chasing Sly and Carmelita*

Carmelita: I fuggin hate you!

* * *

**fanfictioncreator01**  
**2011-03-29 . chapter 4**

**OK, how about Carmelita and Sly cuddles. Teehee.**

* * *

Giddy: Yeah, they'll cuddle when Clockwerk stops chasing them. Maybe never.

* * *

**Kaiden09**  
**2011-03-28 . chapter 4**

**I dare everyone to spend the night in the teachers lounge. And if sly gets scared and wets his pants, I have mailed a pink teddy bear and backup pants.**

* * *

Giddy: Okay, to the Teacher's Lounge!

Neyla: What's so bad about the Teacher's Lounge?

Giddy: It's where all the teachers hang out. Duh!

Penelope: It can't be that bad.

Giddy: We have Medusa as a history teacher!

Bentley: Giddy...

Giddy: And Snitzle from_ Chowder_ as our gym teacher!

Contessa: I think you're over reacting-

Giddy: DON'T TALK TO ME, WOMAN! FINE! YOU ALL GO INTO THE TEACHERS LOUNGE! I'LL LAUGH WHEN THEY EAT YOU! GO AHEAD, MRS. CIZMAR, TAKE THEM!

*Giant green arm that looks to real to be in this aimated thing comes out and grabs Sly*

Sly: What the fuck?

*Arm pulls him back in and you hear screams*

Giddy: Oh, great. They tasted blood. Okay everybody, were gonna die!

Rocky:

Giddy: I'm not over reacting.

Rocky:

Giddy: Yes, I did take my meds!

Rocky:

Giddy: Yeah, I know.

Everybody Else: WTF?

Rocky:

Giddy: Mm-hmm. Deep Breaths and don't forget to pick up the doughnuts. Got it.

* * *

**Magic Jac**  
**2011-03-28 . chapter 4**

**Ha! I loved these dares. Too bad I'm a little late. Oh well! Time for more!**

* * *

Giddy: You're never to late!

Everybody Else Besides Rocky: YES, YOU ARE!

* * *

**Murray: Thunder Flop Carmelita!**

* * *

Neyla: I'll go get him! *Walks off to find Murray*

Giddy: Hit the centipedes with your whip! They get frisky around females! Any breed, actually. Don't ask how I know that.

Carmelita: Eww!

Giddy: Yup.

Neyla: *Walks back in with weirded out expression on her face*

Giddy: What's wrong?

Neyla: Well, I found Murray hitting a centipede with a 2x4, and it picked up the stick and started hitting him with out, and that's when I left.

* * *

**Sir Ralieg (That frog guy): Put yourself on a plate with an apple in your mouth and with this card that says 'For Murray'.**

* * *

Giddy: GET A MOVE ON! I'M GONNA HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL SOON!

Raleigh: I hate you. *Stuffs apple in mouth with card that says 'For Murray then sits down on plate*

Neyla: Mmm, frog legs.

* * *

**Clockwork + Rocky: Battle to da DEATH! Since I hate you, Rocky gets 1 person of his choice to tag-team you.

* * *

**

Rocky:

Giddy: Let's go get him!

Clockwerk: Like I can't take you two- *Giddy and Rocky attack Clockwerk*

Carmelita: Do you feel like we're forgetting something?

Neyla: If it was important we'd remeber it.

Penelope: Youu forget Sly in the Teacher's Loung.

Neyla: I said if it was important.

**Bye bye-Gotta go get ready for school.**

**BOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I know, it sucks.**

**R&R, please, and you get a Dimitri voodoo doll.**


	7. Taking a Break

**_GiddyGirl228 does not own, nor say she owns, Sly Cooper 1: Sly Cooper and the Thievous Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, or Sly 3: Honour Among Thieves. She also denies owning any characters that take part in the Sly Cooper Collection. The Sly Cooper Collection belongs to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony, and to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony only. GiddyGirl228, however, owns Giddy._**

* * *

Giddy: Hell FanFictioners! I am very sorry to report that I am hereby postponing Truth or Dare due to the lack of time to write other FanFicts. I am sorry for making you wait, but I want to start rolling out some ideas, but I a break. I hope you understand.


End file.
